


you make me wanna (what?)

by cloudburst



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M, collection of drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudburst/pseuds/cloudburst
Summary: He feels lazy; he feels content—his head heavy, his smile stretching. Weakness would get you killed back in the Barrel or walking through the streets of West Stave, but this?He realizes with a start. This is happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ongoing drabbles; i love these kids.

Sometimes, he feels sick with it. It consumes him from the inside. This thing—it's a sugar rot, rotted like the teeth of the older Dregs, downing their sweet, sweet brandy—eating away at his stomach, burning through his insides till he can't stand it. _It needs release._ And he thinks he's sick, when he wakes up after dozing more than ten hours. He feels lazy; he feels content—his head heavy, his smile stretching. Weakness would get you killed back in the Barrel or walking through the streets of West Stave, but this? 

He realizes with a start. This is happiness. 

Jesper is more content here than he's ever been at any bar or gambling den. It seems impossible that his hands tick—constantly in motion—but he doesn't feel the compulsive need to run to the Makker's Wheel. _(Instead, he runs his hand through off-red curls.)_ It's impossible that he hasn't placed a truly detrimental wager in months. _(Instead, he speculates in markets now. What a riot.)_

He will always love a wager. He will always love a game of chance. But, he thinks, there are other areas to be explored in probability. 

_What will Wylan do if..._

The possibilities are endless, and Jesper knows it. It's a gamble that, he feels, he'll always be willing to make.


End file.
